La científica
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre el desarrollo de los sentimientos de Bulma hacia Vegeta, antes de que se relacionaran de todas las formas posibles. Me apoyé en la canción "The Scientist" de Coldplay. Recuerden que esto es propiedad de Akira Toriyama


_**LA CIENTÍFICA.**_

_Una pequeña historia sobre el desarrollo de los sentimientos de Bulma hacia Vegeta, antes de que se relacionaran de todas las formas posibles. Me apoyé en la canción "The Scientist" de Coldplay. Recuerden que esto es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y socios, aquí nada más como diversión sin fines de lucro. Algunas partes son contadas por ella. Un fragmento largo en cursiva será en tercera persona._

¡Odioso, simplemente odioso! — cerré con brusquedad la puerta del laboratorio.

Había tenido la habitual discusión matutina con Vegeta, el arrogante y altanero Príncipe Saiyajin que ahora se hospedaba en mi casa. Y todo porque el desayuno no estaba servido a tiempo.

¡Pero eso me ganó yo por ser un alma caritativa! — bufé sacando algunos planos para el desarrollo de nuevos robots —. ¡Encima de todo es un desconsiderado y maleducado… vaya "_Príncipe_" que resultó ser, nada que ver con el heredero al trono de Inglaterra!

Decidí calmarme y poner toda mi atención en el proyecto que había ideado para… mejorar la cámara de gravedad. Esa cámara es mi orgullo pues, aunque conté con la ayuda de papá, al final lo he superado en relación con la que él desarrolló para Gokú. Sólo por eso es que le cumplo al engreído gorila el capricho de tenerla en buenas condiciones… nadie va a decir que Bulma Briefs no es una genio en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ni bien había pasado media hora cuando ya estaba platicando conmigo misma.

Bien… con este nuevo control podrá aumentar la gravedad hasta 450… — hice unos cuantos cálculos y sonreí complacida de mi trabajo —. Vegeta no podrá quejarse… — después, recordando la discusión matutina, volví a poner gesto de enfado —. Ultimadamente si no le gusta pues que no la use, total… a mí no me importa su opinión. Y si se larga que mejor.

Sin embargo una duda pasó por mi mente… ¿a dónde podría ir el Saiyajin si se iba de _Capsule_? Me entristecí ante ese pensamiento.

No… Vegeta no puede irse, ¿quién le dará de comer? — me levanté del asiento y empecé a caminar en círculos por la habitación —. Es capaz de cometer alguna atrocidad… además es necesario que entrene, no sabemos que tan fuertes son esos androides… — suspiré por lo bajo —. Creo que le mostraré el diseño a ver si le parece adecuado.

Salí del laboratorio y me encaminé a la cámara. Hacia algunos días que había terminado con Yamcha y ahora, más afanosa que al principio, me dediqué a realizar proyectos científicos y otras cosas para pasar el tiempo y no atormentarme pensando en ese desconsiderado y traicionero. "Tenía que entrenar lejos de todas las distracciones posibles" fue el pretexto que me dio para irse. Afortunadamente me enteré, a través de una publicación en rosa, de sus variadas conquistas… ya lo había sospechado antes pero ahora fue más evidente. Yamcha dejó de ser el tímido hombre que conocí la primera vez que viaje en busca de las _Dragon Balls_, de quien creí enamorarme y con quien creí que haría una vida… todo fue pura ilusión.

Siento interrumpirte Vegeta… — le hablé por la pantalla tratando de mostrarme seria… pero no pude dejar de avergonzarme por el atrevimiento de molestarlo, sintiendo un leve bochorno en las mejillas —. Quisiera tu opinión sobre las… mejoras a la cámara.

El Príncipe Saiyajin dirigió el endurecido ceño hacia el monitor… me imagino que estaba pensando en que soy una fastidiosa impertinente.

¿No puedes esperar un mejor momento? — habló alto mientras continuaba con sus estiramientos de piernas —. Yo sí tengo cosas que hacer… no como otros — agregó con su sarcasmo habitual, para sacarme de mis casillas.

Mira que… — sentí que me hervía la sangre y me disponía a discutir… elegí no perder la compostura y le dediqué un lindo mohín de enfado para disimular —. Muy bien "_Alteza_" — le hice una breve reverencia, aunque utilice un tono similar al de él —, lamento haber interferido en tus reales deberes y esperare mejor ocasión para una "_Audiencia_".

Cerré la comunicación y me retiré ofendida. Preferí dejarlo por la paz… ya encontraría el momento. Por ahora he de seguir con otros proyectos y diseñar robots más resistentes a un violento impacto de _Ki_. Es menester conseguir nuevos materiales.

_Vegeta se quedó momentáneamente estático. Que la presumida hembra no le haya respondido de la forma acostumbrada era para preocuparse. Decidió ignorarla y continuar con su importante deber. _

El tiempo ha pasado, más de un año para ser exactos desde que Gokú regresó del espacio y de que ese guapo y extraño muchacho del futuro nos haya dado una noticia terrible. Hace meses no veo a mis amigos, pero se que sus múltiples ocupaciones no les permiten socializar. De hecho estoy aquí encerrada, como si yo también entrenara. En fin… tengo que hacerme cargo de mi latoso invitado. Bueno… seguimos discutiendo y peleando por cualquier tontería, pero… no se, estoy tratando de ser más considerada con él, hasta he tenido que aceptar errores que no he cometido… Con tal de tener contento a Vegeta no me mortifica mucho ceder ante ciertas cosas… tal vez como soy una persona tan amable, y una chica tan bella, él pueda cambiar ese modo grosero… ¿Será que acaso… lo estoy viendo diferente forma?

_Pero hay ciertas cosas en donde no cedería nunca._

¡Mujer! — el grito de Vegeta, al salir de la cámara de gravedad, interrumpió mis pensamientos. Era una linda noche de verano —, ¡espero que ya este la maldita comida servida!

Ya va a empezar… — murmuré un poco fastidiada. Estaba viendo mi show televisivo favorito, la novela de las nueve —. Que le vamos a hacer — suspiré resignada y me levanté del sofá donde había estado acostada desde hace una hora.

Para hacer más difícil la situación mis padres no están en casa… últimamente han tomado la costumbre de irse los fines de semana a pasear algo lejos de la ciudad. Estoy empezando a sospechar que lo hacen a propósito, a petición de mi mamá… desde que recuerdo me ha insinuando cosas sobre el placer de tener un nietecito, sobre que Vegeta es de lo más atractivo que había conocido… dijo exactamente lo mismo de Gokú; sobre que Vegeta y yo hacemos una bonita pareja y que juntos formaremos una linda familia… ¡Esas obsesiones de mi madre me sacan a veces de mis casillas!

_No quería admitir que había empezado también a ver al Príncipe con otros ojos._

Espero que por lo menos hayan dejado algo fácil de cocinar… — me dije a mí misma revisando el refrigerador — o Vegeta se pondrá más fúrico y no tengo ganas de discutir.

Encontré un gran paquete donde había de lo más variado en comida deshidratada. Decidí poner todo en el horno antes de preocuparme por revisarlo. No había tiempo que perder, pues el arrogante mono se acercaba con su cara de pocos amigos.

¿Y bien? — preguntó groseramente al entrar en la cocina, dejándose caer en una silla, con su pose habitual de brazos cruzados —. ¿Dónde mierda está mi cena?

Momentito enojón… — le respondí en lo que sacaba las fuentes para servir los platillos, sin voltear a verlo — deja que se caliente o no te sabrá bien.

¿Apenas? — él rezongó chasqueando la lengua —. Eres una verdadera incompetente… y te dices mujer cuando no sabes atenderme como se debe.

Oye… — esa era una ofensa de lo peor… nadie pondría en duda mi feminidad — el hecho de que te haya dado asilo en mi casa no te da derecho a portarte así — y le miré con mucha molestia, poniendo las manos en mi cintura —. Si algo no te gusta… ¡lárgate!

Vaya… ¿te han dicho lo fea que te ves en ese estado? — Vegeta sonrió burlón… creo que algo que disfrutaba en sobre manera era hacerme enojar. El verme sonrojada por la furia le parecía una imagen maravillosa.

¡Pedazo de animal! — le espeté lanzando chispas por los ojos —. ¡Soy la mujer más bella del mundo y no tengo porque tomar en cuenta la opinión de un maleducado vulgar como tú!

Si tú eres la más bella… — el Saiyajin soltó una sonora carcajada — la arpía de Kakarotto es un esperpento con gracia.

¡Vete al diablo! — salí precipitadamente de la cocina después de dedicarle una seña obscena… ni me molesté en apagar el horno.

_Vegeta se lanzó tras ella… no lo iba a dejar ahí, muriéndose de hambre, sólo por el capricho de no aguantar nada. _

¿¡Acaso crees que voy a permitir que te largues! — dijo asiéndome bruscamente por la cintura antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a las escaleras, se que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escape ante alguien tan rápido como él… pero aun así quise intentarlo —. Mujer tonta… no puedes huir de mí — habló con un tono de superioridad mirándome con salvajismo.

¡Suéltame mono mentecato! — levanté la voz y pataleé queriendo zafarme… algo realmente imposible siendo una frágil y delicada mujer sin experiencia en la lucha —. ¡Déjame en paz y busca a alguien que te atienda como quieres! — y empecé a gemir compungida, no de coraje sino de dolor por la fuerza con la que me agarraba —. Vegeta… me haces daño — el color de mi piel se había amoratado.

No se porque razón dejó de apretarme… me parece que no tenía intenciones de herirme, de ninguna manera. Se apartó delicadamente y se retiró a la cocina, sin reclamarme por nada. En cuanto recuperé la respiración fui directamente a servirle la cena. No nos dirigimos la palabra, de hecho evitamos cruzar nuestras miradas.

Un poco más tarde, bien entrada la noche, evoqué la mirada oscura e inquieta del Saiyajin, esa mirada avergonzada que hizo cuando dejó de oprimirme… ¿qué sentirá en realidad el altivo Príncipe por mí?

¿Qué me está pasando? — suspiré largamente sacudiendo la cabeza —. A veces creo que te odio y desearía que te partiera un rayo… pero en realidad no es verdad… — me di la vuelta en la cama, acomodándome para intentar dormir —. ¿Acaso me habré enamorado… en serio? — y cerré los ojos para no llorar.

¿Me puedes explicar que es eso? — una voz altiva habló desde el balcón —. Tienes mucho tiempo articulando esa palabra… de hecho han sido varios días.

¿¡Qué estás haciendo ahí! — grité visiblemente exaltada al reconocer al responsable… el altanero Saiyajin —. ¿Desde cuando me espías? — le espeté aproximándose a él, limpiándome las lágrimas para encararlo.

No se… — respondió Vegeta sin mirarme — parece que somos dos los que no entendemos nada… y yo menos que tú.

¿Es que no te has enamorado nunca? — me sorprendí un poco ante su revelación, se me bajó el enfado y le hablé en tono considerado, sintiendo una oleada de ternura por ese hombre tan duro.

Desconozco el significado de eso… — contestó. Hablaba tan tranquilo que no parecía el mismo — Pero como ustedes los terrestres son tan… sensibles — volvió a ironizar un poco —… Espero que no se me hayan pegado malas costumbres — esta vez sí me miró, aunque su mirada parecía extrañamente tranquila.

Que pena me das… — suspiré hondamente y seguí hablando con conmiseración —, se me había olvidado que al lado de Freeza no conociste el amor.

_Bulma había ignorando la chispa de molestia que brotó de los negros ojos… si se hubiera percatado de ella tal vez hubiera sido más precavida._

Y… seguramente es algo que no me serviría para nada — me respondió con atisbo de brusquedad —. No me interesa conocer sobre lo que no tiene utilidad para la lucha.

Puede que tengas razón… — observé sin dejar de mirarlo con afecto — pero a Gokú le funcionó. Si no hubiera valorado la vida de Krilin no hubiera llegado a SS.

¡Mierda! — esta vez si que se molestó —. ¡Eso fue un golpe de suerte para Kakarotto!

Como sea… él sintió mucho malestar por la muerte de Krilin en manos de Freeza. El sentimiento de fraternidad que los une fue lo que desató su poder oculto — traté de razonar sin dejar de sonar amable… en otras circunstancia hubiera hecho lo imposible por ofender en lo más profundo su orgullo de Príncipe, ahora sólo quería que lo viera desde ese acertado punto de vista —. Tal vez te haga falta apreciar a alguien, sentir la necesidad de darlo todo por defenderlo… y así poder llegar a SS — puntualicé al final, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

¡Ese mequetrefe no es el SS legendario! — él subió el volumen de su voz y me tomó con poco cuidado por las muñecas —. ¡Y tú eres una ignorante que no sabe nada!

Vegeta… por favor… — volví a lagrimear de dolor, visiblemente espantada por esa reacción inesperada — me estas lastimando.

¡No me importa mujer estúpida! ¡Eso me tiene sin cuidado! — apretó un poco más fuerte sin dejar de vociferar con rabia —. ¡Deberás implorar clemencia por tu miserable vida!

¡Entonces mátame de una buena vez si así vas a estar contento! — lo enfrenté aguantado esta vez el llanto —. ¡Mátame y ya verás que Gokú le pone fin a tu trágica existencia... amargado! ¡Y jamás llegarás a SS! — y esta vez le sostuve la mirada, esperando la descarga de _Ki_ que nunca llegó.

Ahora fue él quien no pudo continuar allí. Me soltó rápidamente e hizo gesto contrariado ante mis palabras. No dijo nada más y se fue volando a su habitación. Cerré la cortina y me dirigí a la cama, sobándome las muñecas.

¿¡Quién va a amar a alguien como tú!— sollocé tumbándome en el colchón —. ¡Sigues siendo un maldito y desalmado asesino! — escondí la cabeza entre la almohada —. ¡Y yo una tonta por creerte diferente de antes!

_Ya casi se cumplían dos años, en los cuales los guerreros "Z" se habían dedicado a entrenar._

Los meses pasan, el tiempo señalado esta casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Después de esa noche volvimos a platicar alguna vez… el Saiyajin no me pidió una disculpa, pero se comportó un poco considerado conmigo durante algunos días. Mamá ha estado de lo más fastidiosa con los dos, haciendo sus acostumbradas insinuaciones. Papá únicamente sonríe ante esos comentarios.

Yamcha me habló, siempre lo hacía inclusive después de nuestra ruptura, aunque en realidad no se había disculpado sinceramente conmigo. Vino a visitarme para hacer las paces y ser tan amigos como deberíamos haber sido, sin involucrarnos en una relación sentimental que no llegaría a nada. El pobre se arrastró a mis pies, me suplicó por otra oportunidad; ahora se ha dado cuenta de lo valiosa y única que soy pero… ya no puedo amarlo, de hecho no estoy segura de haberlo amado demasiado, tal vez lo único que quería en aquel tiempo era un novio para presumir. Claramente le dije que ni lo soñara, aunque no podía dejar de ser amable con él… nos conocemos de años y le tengo un gran cariño, siempre he valorado nuestra amistad por encima de nuestras diferencias.

¿Acaso ya encontraste a otro partido? — se asombró visiblemente consternado —. No recuerdo a algún científico de tu edad entre tus conocidos.

¿A poco crees que únicamente puedo andar con un científico? — le cuestioné molesta.

Estábamos en el jardín, sentados en la palapa de la alberca. Ya casi anochecía y habíamos nadado un rato. Aun no me cambiaba el bikini a lunares y Yamcha vestía todavía el short de natación, aunque ya traía puesta una playera.

_Vegeta había percibido la cercanía del asqueroso arrastrado y se molestó de más, no entendía porque la loca mujer lo recibía después de lo que hizo… pero bueno, son amigos y eso lo tenía sin cuidado… en apariencia._

Pues… entonces… — mi amigo se rascó la cabeza —, ¿en que otro sentido podría un tipo ser mejor que yo para que me sustituyas?

Eso me pregunté hace tiempo Yamcha… — ironicé viéndolo de fea manera —. Todavía me cuesta creer que me hayas cambiado a mí, la hermosa y grandiosa Bulma Briefs, por otra fulana… aunque diga que es más joven que yo — puntualicé sin guardar la desdeñosa mueca de fastidio —. Pero bueno… — recuperé la serenidad casi al momento — si tengo o no otro partido es mi problema.

Sólo quiero saber quien es… — dijo él en tono de curiosidad, tal vez con algo de coraje — me encantaría conocerlo.

Yo veré si te lo presento — contesté en tono altivo, me pareció detectar una pizca de celos y me complació en sobremanera… no puedo dejar de ser tan deseable para los hombres —. Al final es mi asunto.

Bueno… — suspiró resignado —. Pero creo que por lo menos… podemos despedirnos como antes — agregó y, sin pedirme permiso, se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo… casi me roba un beso.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — grité tratando de zafarme de sus brazos… me ofendió mucho su comportamiento — ¡Suéltame! — y pretendí golpearlo con el vaso en el que bebí jugo.

Una fuerza brusca me apartó de Yamcha. Era Vegeta… se veía furioso.

¿Qué no escuchaste insecto? — lo fulminó con la mirada mientras casi me oprimía con un brazo… por lo visto salió intempestivamente de la cámara de gravedad, pues estaba sudoroso —. ¡Deja en paz a esta mujer o te las verás conmigo!

Ve…Vegeta — susurré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Así que… este antropoide es tu partido? — mi antiguo novio me cuestionó en cuanto se recuperó del leve golpe —. Bulma… ¿cómo…?

¡No se de que carajo estés hablando pero lárgate en este mismo instante! — el Saiyajin resopló interrumpiéndolo groseramente, y se le acercó peligrosamente, sin soltarme ni un centímetro —. ¿O es que voy a tener que sacarte por las malas? — hizo una mueca ladina concentrando una bola de energía en la mano que tenía libre. Yamcha se hizo para atrás… aunque Vegeta no me tuviera sujeta, sabía que no podía enfrentarlo.

Por favor Vegeta… — no podía permitir que mi amigo fuera asesinado, me abracé más al Príncipe y le dirigí una mirada suplicante — déjalo que se vaya… — aquel hizo desaparecer el _Ki_ tan rápidamente como lo creó.

Ya oíste insecto — volvió a verlo de forma agresiva —, desaparécete por las buenas antes de que me arrepienta — se apartó de mí y se encaminó con ligereza adentro de la casa, como concediéndole a mi camarada el espacio razonable para esfumarse.

Yamcha… es mejor que te marches y no regreses en un tiempo — me dirigí con serenidad a él —. Continua entrenando para volverte más fuerte… serás de gran ayuda para Gokú y los demás; todos confiamos en ti — y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa —. Y discúlpame por el trago amargo.

No… tú perdona mi atrevimiento — mi interlocutor enrojeció un poco avergonzado — Sólo confírmame algo… — se serenó también y se dispuso a dirigirse a su vehículo —, ¿acaso tú y Vegeta…?

No lo se Yamcha… — le dije antes de volver atrás — todavía no lo se.

_Esa misma noche…_

¡Ah, que bien me siento! — me estiré después de bañarme, dispuesta ya a descansar —. Ahora soñaré con los angelitos.

¿Y esos quienes son? — preguntó una voz grave en tono de enfado —. ¿Otros gusanos como el que te molestó hace rato?

¿Eh? — volví los ojos hacia el balcón —. ¡Vegeta! — grité y me cubrí de más con la toalla —. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Curioseando — el Saiyajin contestó con sarcasmo para después mirarme fijamente —. Tienes la mala costumbre de ponerte trapos muy raros… casi no te tapa nada.

¿Y tú porque estas mirándome eh? — dije bastante molesta —. Además… no debe importante lo que yo me ponga, esta es ropa que usamos aquí en la Tierra.

¡Bah! — rezongó sonriendo de lado —. No se para que gastas en eso… al final dejas que te vean las miserias que tienes.

¡Ush! — chasqué la lengua visiblemente enfadada —. ¡Nadie te pidió que me vieras, torpe! ¡Así que "ushcale"! — y me abalancé sobre él para tratar de tirarlo.

Sólo que por el movimiento… se me cayó la toalla otra vez, aunque con lo enojada que estaba no me percaté de eso. Vegeta se carcajeó más abiertamente mientras me agarró por los hombros. En cuanto me di cuenta de la embarazosa situación… el rubor subió, y no únicamente a mis mejillas.

¡Qué tonta eres mujer! — él me miró una vez más con esa mirada que reflejaba lo mucho que se divertía —. ¿En serio creíste que me tirarías? Primero te hubieras ido de boca.

¡Qué vergüenza! — traté de alejarme del Saiyajin, desviando la vista y queriendo que la tierra se abriera para tragarme —. ¡Déjame ir por favor… tengo que vestirme! — y me retorció en sus brazos —. ¿Acaso te pasa algo? — pregunté con asombro en cuanto noté que él me empujaba suavemente hacia adentro, esta vez no había aflojado su agarre.

Bulma… — era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre — creo entender que es lo que me pasa… — su tono era tan sensual… sentí que las piernas me temblaban de… ¿emoción?

¿Qué… quieres decir…? — me rendí ante él y me dejé conducir, lo miraba absorta.

Bueno… — continuó hablando con calidez y me acomodó lentamente en la cama, sin soltarme. Sus oscuras pupilas mostraban un raro resplandor… juraría que era un brillo apasionado — voy a comprobar si es verdad… y no podrás negarme que te va a gustar.

_Vegeta siguió siendo un grosero de primera, insensible y desconsiderado por fuera, y hasta se había atrevido a largarse por varios días, dizque para entrenar mejor, mostrándose por primera vez emocionado como pocas veces al ser ya un SS. Ese acontecimiento lo celebró por todo lo alto con la científica… con las consecuencias que todos conocemos._

Varios meses después, entre noches llenas de pasión y otras cosas, puedo decir que nos hemos aceptado plenamente como una pareja. Aunque a Vegeta no le hizo mucha gracia enterarse de mi estado, terminó por ceder… reconoció el resultado de sus actos y, pensándolo bien, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era tan malo. Si Gokú había podido hacerlo él también sería capaz, inclusive mejor que su rival. Esta noche… no llegara a dormir. Suspiro hondamente en el cuarto, sobando cariñosamente el gran vientre que sobresale entre mi bata.

¡Ese Vegeta sigue siendo un odioso! ¿Qué clase de hombre deja a su hermosa mujer sola en casa? — me digo a mí misma en tono de molestia, después retorno a la calma y dulcifico mi mirada —. Pero no importa mientras no te niegue pequeño… — me dirijo tiernamente al fruto de mis entrañas —. Así lo quiero y tú también vas a quererlo, porque eres el hijo del Príncipe Saiyajin — y, acomodándome para dormir, cierro los ojos mientras mis pensamientos se dirigen al hombre de mi vida.

_Nota: Ya me alucine con ellos…. Otra pequeña idea de lo que pudo ocurrir en el transcurso de esos tres años de incognito. A mi me gusta más pensar de que, antes que Bulma anduviera en definitiva con Vegeta, terminó con Yamcha de la mejor forma posible, pues no la veo jugando con los dos ni el Príncipe soportar eso, imaginando que, desde que se relacionó con ella, la ha considerado SU mujer y una de sus más valiosa pertenencias… como para compartirla con otro. Saludos y sean felices._


End file.
